1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for connecting a conducting wire to electric heating film, and more particularly to a method for connecting a conducting wire to a high temperature nanometer semiconductor electric heating film so that the film can be connected to power.
2. Related Art
A connecting wire plays the role of providing a power supply to an electric heating film, so as to form a loop for an entire circuit, and whether the connecting wire and an electric heating film carrier are connected firmly or not concerns the reliability of an entire product. In the prior art, the connecting wire is generally clamped on the electric heating film through a connecting clamp. This clamping method is complicated in process, and the connection between the connecting wire and the electric heating film is not firm.